A simple blind date
by emzz.strange
Summary: See you in the morning Hermione. Don't worry, we will remember what happened. I love you. I always did and always will I love you,too. DHR pairing, Complete...
1. Chapter 1: the meeting of friends

A simple Blind Date

Author: PaRty-GiRL089

Summary: What if Malfoy's friend and Hermione's friend are internet friends? And those friends of theirs are planning a blind date for them? DHr pairing. Read Review!

Rating: PG

Characters: Hermione, Draco, and others that are invented by me!

* * *

Chapter one: The meeting of friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione and Draco but I own the others!

Hermione Granger was doing her summer homework when someone came at her room.

knocks "Come in"

"Hey, Jane" (Her full name is Hermione Jane Granger)

a loud shout "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Alyssa Mae! I'm so glad to see you, AAHH!"

"Mia! I'm so glad to see you, too!" feeling suffocated.

"I thought you'll stay at Philippines until you finish High School"

"Well, that's what I thought, too. But my parents allowed me to stay here for the summer. Isn't that sweet?"

"Totally. So, I'll bring this first in your room (pointing Alyssa's Bag) and then I'll tour you outside."

"Great! After, let's go to the London eye to see a friend of mine. I'll be meeting him there at 5 pm. And tell Uncle Robert (Hermione's father) first."

"Okay."

Alyssa Mae Roxas is Hermione's second cousin. They haven't each other in ten years. They were childhood friends.

Alyssa's a little dark. She has silky black hair. Her hair is only until-the-shoulder long. She has dark brown eyes, just like Hermione. And she's 5"1' tall. She always hangs out at in internet café. But what Hermione doesn't know is she's friends with Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in their living room talking to his best friend, Blaise.

They were talking about what to do in the summer,

(Blaise) "You know, my friend is here in London. I'm going to meet her at the London eye, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'd rather sleep. Just tell me what happen when you come back."

"Okay Bro."

* * *

Blaise arrived at the meeting place on 4:57 pm, a little earlier than Alyssa and Hermione.

Blaise: "Man, where is she?"

Alyssa: (talking to Hermione) "I know were supposed to meet near here"

Hermione: "Well maybe his a no sh-"

Blaise: "Alyssa, is that you?"

Alyssa: "Of course I'm Alyssa. Are you Blaise?"

Blaise: "Alyssa, it's me, Blaise"

Alyssa: "Hey, Jane. Meet my chat mate-"

Hermione: "Zabini?"

Blaise: "Granger? (Talking to Alyssa) So she's your cousin that you're talking about that goes to Hogwarts?"

Alyssa: "So you know each other? That's good! Well thanks Mia for bringing me here. Tell Uncle I'm with a friend."

Hermione: "Okay, I'm heading back home then." Said with a confused face


	2. Chapter 2: the planning of the date

Chapter 2: The planning of the blind date

Disclaimer: I said I don't own anyone!

_Alyssa met Blaise in a chat room named "Hayskul". Blaise found the name very odd that's why he joined the chat room. They met at that "Hayskul" chat room. They always talk to each other ever since._

* * *

Alyssa and Blaise went in an Italian café and talked about their two years of talking to each other at the internet.

Blaise was really excited to see Alyssa in person because he felt that he saw an angel in her. Alyssa, on the other hand, was very confused about what happened just then._ Why are using last name basis? Are they enemies?_ She thought.

Alyssa: WhyareyoucallingjaneGranger?

Blaise: What did you say?

Alyssa: Why are you calling Jane by her last name?

Blaise: Oh, you mean Granger. Because that's what Draco told me to do.

Alyssa: Your friends with Draco Malfoy!

Blaise: So Granger told you about that, ehh? This is going to be interesting.

Alyssa: This is going to be interesting? (Repeating what he said)

Blaise: Why shouldn't it be? I mean, those two have been enemies for a very long time now. Maybe we should put them on a blind date so they could be friends. What do you think about my plan?

Alyssa: It's worth a try. But how will I tell Jane?

Blaise: Is she looking for a boyfriend? Cause if she is, just tell her I have a guy that suites her.

Alyssa: She is, since she broke up with Ron. But how about when we see each other? She'll be so mad at me when she knows that I know about your plan! I'm dead!

Blaise: She doesn't have to know. You haven't seen Draco in person, right?

(Alyssa nodded) So, just tell her you didn't know about Draco Malfoy is going to be her date. And besides, one night wouldn't hurt them.

Alyssa: Okay then! Well, we should talk about their date.

Blaise: Okay, well I think they should date on…

Their talk was quite long. It took them two hours. But that was very fast compared to other plans. They came up with:

THE BLIND DATE

When: February 14

1st meeting: London Eye

Where (date): Guest room, third floor, Malfoy Manor

How: Dinner date

2nd how: with the _Emosione charm _(its charm that makes theperson/persons show their real feelings) surrounding the room

3rd how: they will be locked at that room until the next morning

End: make them drunk for the night!

Food: A dinner meal good for two.

Drinks: Red Wine and Champagne

Blaise: So, is this enough?

Alyssa: Well, I guess. Just hope this plan's a success.

Blaise: Yeah, I should take you home then. (Looking at his watch) It's late.

Alyssa: (Looking at Blaise's watch) Eight o'clock already? Spooky how time flies when one having fun.

Both: LAUGHS

* * *

They went in Blaise's car and drove to Hermione's house. They were listening at the radio when Alyssa heard,

Alyssa: I love this song! Turn it up!

DJ china-heart: The next song will be **I Love You **by Victoria, enjoy

Radio:

**I wanna know**

**If what you said is true**

**When you said to me,**

"**I Love You"**

(Alyssa sings with the radio)

**I wanna know**

**If I heard it right**

**What you told me that night**

**Cause I do, too**

**I Love You**

**Oh, I've hurt so many times**

**I've been told a thousand lies**

**Its time I wanted to show**

**Don't want to cry anymore**

**You were down, I know**

**I wish I take up time**

**But my heart is crossing the line**

**Cause I love you**

**And if your world starts falling apart**

**Know that I'll be around**

**To pick up the pieces with you**

**Cause I love you**

Blaise just stared at her. _She really has a nice voice_ he thought. She amazed him without even knowing.

**Oh, you've hurt so many times**

**You've been told a thousand lies**

**Its time you got to be sure**

**Don't wanna see you cry anymore**

**I want you to know**

**That what I'm saying is true**

**And I'll say it over and over again**

**I love you, I love you**

Blaise: Nice song! Do you have a CD of that? We can use it on Draco and Granger's date. (Said to cover about his open mouth)

Alyssa: That would be great! You rock, Blaise!

Blaise: Bring it tomorrow and I'll put it there so I can set it up.

* * *

They arrived at Hermione's house at 8:36 pm. Alyssa can't sleep because she's so excited about Hermione's date. She even wants to have the same date but she knows that she couldn't betray her first love, Matthew De Vera.

Matthew De Vera was one of the reasons why she wants to go back to London again. When she was Grade six, Matt went to London for his scholarship at an exclusive school.

Then, she thought of Blaise. She found him very handsome and charming in some ways. Though, she knows that he already has a girlfriend. Her mind was almost going to explode with all those thoughts. After that, she finally got her sleep, dreaming of Matthew and her meeting again.

* * *

Blaise arrived at The Malfoy Manor at 8:47 pm. That made Draco very suspicious. When he arrived, he was greeted by the famous "Malfoy Smirk".

Blaise: What is it?

Draco: You seem to arrive early today. Been rejected or just the playing good boy role?

Blaise: She's just a friend of mine. I met her at a chat room named "Hayskul". Well she really is quiet in person. Maybe because of our topics.

Draco: Such as? (Mischievous face appeared)

Blaise: Such as dates, relationships an- wait, why do you want to know?

Draco: I told you, tell me what happened when you get back, and now, your back, are you not?

Blaise: Well, yeah. But skip that subject. And I have to tell you something tomorrow. Night! (Door Slammed -BANGS-)


	3. Chapter 3: Convincing to date

Chapter 3: The convincing to date

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but me, myself and my BAND!

* * *

The next morning, Alyssa woke up later than Hermione, that's why she was in big trouble. She was nervous to come down but she still outwitted her coward-ness and came down. Then Hermione asked quickly,

Hermione: Where were you?

Alyssa: With Blaise. Why?

Hermione: What time did you arrive? (Asking with a mischievous face)

Alyssa: About 8:30 or something, I don't remember. But I was here before 9.

Hermione: Make sure of that. Come here and eat your breakfast. You're lucky that dad was in a business trip.

Alyssa: Um, can you do me favor?

* * *

Blaise, on the other hand, also has trouble with telling Draco.

Draco: You set me up on what! (Said as half-questioning and half-yelling)

Blaise: Come on! It's just a blind date. I organized it for you. Besides, one night wouldn't hurt; you know. (Remembering what he said to convince Alyssa)

Draco: But when is it? Where?

Blaise: We'll meet your date at our Meeting place (London eye) and you'll have your date at the guest room. It will be on February 14.

Draco: February 14? Why Feb. 14?

Blaise: Cause its Valentines Day! D-U-H! So, you going?

Draco: Okay, but it's only because of you organized it.

Blaise: Yes! Thanks bro.

* * *

Though, Alyssa ended up having a deaf ear but a happy smile.

Hermione: YOU SET ME UP ON A WHAT!

Alyssa: On a blind date, this February 14. (Covering her ears)

Hermione: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Alyssa: Because you need to have some fun and lighten up (Making it sound like it's a fun date and still with ears covered)

Hermione: BUT WHERE IS IT?

Alyssa: Please keep your voice down! (Sighed heavily) We'll meet your date at the meeting place, you know, London eye. And well you and your date will know what to do.

Hermione: This date better be more than what I expect.

Alyssa: YEEHHHEEYYY! You won't regret it, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4: The movies part 1

Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update it early because it's our finals next week, so I really have to study. Wish me luck on my upcoming finals. Well, some told me they didn't like it. That really had me second thoughts about continuing this story. Still, because of Hufflepuffgirl88 wants me to continue this story, I guess I'll give it a shot. I'm really in a bad mood these days so I'm sorry if it doesn't suit you very well. Well, here it goes. Hope you have patience on me because this might turn out badly..

* * *

Chapter 4: The movies part 1

Alyssa and Blaise went to see each other again for another of their so-called "meetings". By Blaise telling stories about Hermione and Draco fighting and bickering, Alyssa got so curious about how they blend together.

"- and when they see each other, it's like burning hell. They always fight and-"

"Look, I think I should know how they blend to add more surprises on their blind date."

"And how would you know that?"

"We have to set them up. I have a plan."

"How would we – YOU – set them up?"

"Simple. Just convince him over and over again until he gives up."

"Okay, but what's your plan?"

"Well, I'll tell Jane to come with me at the movies and then you and Draco we'll come out of nowhere and we'll all g to the movies, what do you think?"

"Add more details; I think your plan will work."

They talked about setting them up and all that is connected.

* * *

Hermione and Alyssa were super excited, since Hermione was now a little bit girlish, on going to the mall. All that Hermione knew is that they were shopping for clothes for a party and going to the movies. But that isn't all.

While Draco and Blaise, also went at the mall. Draco wasn't really in the mood but still went because it was boring being alone in a big house. Blaise, on the other hand, was really worried_. If Malfoy finds out that this is just a setup and I'm one of the planners, I'm doomed! Oh, Merlin, please help me" _Blaise thought to himself. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Blaise, we're here! We're at the movies. Hermione is in line for the tickets. Hurry!"

"Okay, Bye" silencing his cell phone. "Hey, Malfoy, Why don't we go at the movies? I think there's a good film playing tonight. Wanna come?"

"You know I don't don't have a choice"

"Come on!" pulling his arm and climbed the escalator.

* * *

Alyssa was impatient. She will always look around to find Blaise. Finally, Blaise and Draco arrived at the movies. _FINALLY! _A loud voice inside of her shouted.

"Blaise, what a surprise! How did you get here." Acting as if she didn't know Blaise was coming. And when she looked at his right, "So is this the famous Draco Malfoy? nice to meet you. I'm-" sticking out her hand but Hermione cut in.

"Alyssa I got the tickets an- ZAMBINI! MALFOY!" Hermione widened her eyes. She was surprised that the muggle hater Draco Malfoy actually goes at muggle mall. She laughed at that thought. A little giggle went out of her mouth but no one noticed.

"Hey Granger! Nice to see you again, too and by the way, nice skirt, Slytherin colors suits you well." Blaise complimented. (Hermione was wearing a light green turtle-neck long sleeve with a leathered mini skirt of green and silver.)

"What's Granger doing here? Who is she?" pointing Alyssa "what's going on!"

"Dude, relax!" tapping Draco shoulder and making him sit donwn at the nearest bench, trying to calm his friend down a bit. "Alyssa was my chat mate that I'm talking about. I just found out that Granger is her second cousin and the reason she got to London"

"So, Alyssa, what are going to what?" Blaise was walking towards Alyssa and putting his hand on her shoulder. But Alyssa pushed it away.

"Actually, we already have tickets on the ring 2, How about you Malfoy, what do you want to watch? Do you want to come with us?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione rolled her eyes with the re-action.

"The ring 2 it will be! Wait, I'll get Draco and I a ticket, Alyssa, wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure. Jane, stay with Malfoy!" Hermione frowned and felt disgusted. That made Malfoy smirked. "You know Granger, I won't bite." Draco said. Hermione was surprised of what he said and sat down beside him. "This is getting weird." Hermione thought and said aloud. Draco didn't get confused because it was really getting all too weird. All questions came to both their minds but still, both still remained silent and trying not to make a scene as much as possible.

* * *

While they were in the line, Alyssa was really growing more impatient than ever.

"Do you think their getting along well? Are they talking?" Alyssa was looking at her back.

"They're not talking. But don't worry; you'll know more about them if we proceed in the theater. So relax!" Blaise explained.

"Okay, but how about the blind date, how will I explain?"

"You don't have to; they'll even thank you us after their date."

"You sure?"

"Well… no."

"Well, there's the tickets, let's go!"

They went to get Hermione and Draco, who was really bored, and they all went inside the theater. Draco was beside Hermione, who was beside Alyssa, who was beside Blaise. Not too long, the movie finally started.

* * *

Yeah, I know what you're gonna say, this chapter's is all about Blaise and Alyssa, it has no sense and anything! That's where you come in! Please help me! I need some ideas how to continue this story! Please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5: The movies part 2

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a long time because of my finals. Out of my 9 subjects, I failed four! I hate school. So right now, I'm not really in the mood for writing it nice because my parents told me that it's this website's fault that I'm failing. Actually, I'm not the one who typed this in because I'm grounded, I'm asking a friend to type this in this website. I got so addicted at the internet and computer games like Ragnarok. I felt bored so I'm trying to update this. Please don't be mad at me if I don't do this the way you want and on how it suits you! I'm REALLY SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 5: The movies part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

They were all in their seats, feeling uncomfortable with it. After a few trailers, the movie started. Hermione wasn't really paying attention, so was Draco. They were thinking how they got at the movies in the first place.

_How did I get here? How did Granger get here? But man, she's gorgeous now. Finally, she's turn in to a women. Merlin, why am I thinking of this things? How did this pop in to my head? Uh man, I hate it when I'm thinking!_

"This is all too weird; I can't believe that Zabini did know me cousin well." Hermione said aloud, silently.

"I agree, for once Granger, you said something with sense." Draco replied trying to start a conversation and keeping his Malfoy-ness.

"Very funny, Malfoy."

"Are we really having a civil conversation?" surprised that she replied back

"I guess we are, aren't we?" She wondered why he asked.

"So how did you end up here, anyways?"

"Well, Alyssa thought that we could go shopping, and then watch the movies. Bout you?"

"Blaise wanted to go to the mall and hangout a bit since we finished our homework already."

"You know, it's really funny we had a celebration about Voldemort's defeat."

"Yeah, I mean, three weeks, no classes and we can go at our homes. Why didn't they just say that we have extended vacation?" (A/N: This is happening at February, three weeks added up at their Christmas vacation) They laughed in union but also received a bit of screaming from the back. Hermione looked at the screen. Her eyes widened, she screamed and took cover in Draco arms. And Drcao embraced slightly.

"Yeah… umm… ah… That was scary." She got out of Draco's arms and covered her face to look like she was scared but she really was blushing.

"Sure" was all he said because he too was blushing.

They always (accidentally) look at each other when there are frightening scenes. Draco only looks at her when she looks at him and never showed any of his fears. Hermione, on the other hand, was really frightened, which made Blaise and Alyssa more eager to continue the set up.

* * *

A few more hours, the movie was over. And since Hermione and Alyssa was the one who had a car, they drove Draco and Blaise home. While they were at it, they had a little conversation at the car.

"So how was the movie Malfoy?" Alyssa asked while driving.

"It was fine and please, keep your eyes on the road." Draco replied

"How bout you, Granger? How was the movie?" Blaise asked and turned around to see them (A/N: Hermione and Draco were at the back while Blaise and Alyssa were at the front.)

"What if I said it was scary, what would you do?" Hermione replied in irritation

"Touché" Blaise said

"O-oh" Alyssa said quietly.

"What? Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked

"We're out of gas" Alyssa said, but it wasn't true.

"But we're already here at the Malfoy Manor." Blaise supported the situation

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked worriedly, pulling Alyssa T-shirt

"I suggest that you stay for the night, it's already nine o clock" Blaise had a grin on his face.

"But Alyssa, what will I tell Dad?"

"If Malfoy has a phone in there, I'll call him."

"Fine. I'm going to be in big trouble."

"We can stay, if it's okay with Malfoy here." Alyssa said

After Blaise making faces and signals, he agreed. "Okay, fine. But this is only because they're stranded. I'll ask Tink to buy some gasoline for your car so tomorrow morning, you could go home."

"Thanks Malfoy, we owe you one." Hermione said sarcastically.

They had to first transfer the car near the manor. They all went inside the Manor and got ready for dinner.

* * *

Yeah okay... I'm guessing you still hate me. I'm guessing you will never accept my stupid ideas. I don't know how to continue this, again! I mean my mind isn't working these days! To all who reviewed, thank you for criticizing my work of foolishness. Well, hoping you liked it a bit and thank you for offering you time in reading it!

To all reviewers: the next chapter is about dinner and sleepy time. This chapter is the day before their date. They will get stock inside the guest room with everything and the meeting place (London Eye) will not be included anymore because their already at the Manor so why get them back home?


	6. Chapter 6: Paintings and unexpected arri...

Hello again! Well, this is chapter is suggest by friend Alyssa Mae Roxas. Surprised? Actually, Alyssa Mae Roxas is my cousin and we tease her to Matthew Gerard De Vera, both Filipinos. And I don't know what spelling Malfoy's mom, so just tell me if its right.

Okay, on with chapter 6..

* * *

Chapter 6: Paintings and unexpected arrivals 

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this; I said I don't own them!

Draco and Blaise directed the girls to go at the second floor, two doors to the right with a double door. Hermione and Alyssa sent to a big bedroom that they believe that its Valerie Malfoy-Laurence's, Draco's sister, previous bedroom. Valerie is Draco's big sister but already got married so the room was unoccupied.

"Man, look at this place, it's like your room but it has a fireplace and look at the paintings and stuff." Alyssa said in amazement.

It had a queen size bed with red and maroon satin sheets for the top cover. The room was carpeted and had a magical ceiling (A/N: like the one at Hogwarts). The room has a large bathroom connected to it, a terrace, a grand piano, a lounge and a fireplace. At the top of the fireplace, you will see moving pictures of Draco and Valerie. One was taken at a white-sanded beach where they went for vacation. They believe Draco was only 9 years old then, while Valerie is 15 years old. On the walls, you'll see paintings of landscapes, but highest above all paintings in there was the painting of the Mafoy family, Narcissa, Lucius, Valerie and Draco Malfoy all together. One was signatured "Draco Malfoy, 06-11-2002".

"Whoa, did I just see Malfoy's signature in that painting?" Alyssa asking in disbelief

"To my dismay, it is Draco Malfoy's painting. Never knew he was into art." Hermione was speechless

"But you got to admit, it's really cool. And their family is really nice if you look at it. Look at this woman," pointing at Narcissa, "Isn't she beautiful? And Valerie is look like a goddess, and this guy with long hair," pointing to Lucius, "he really has elegance and you also got to admit that Draco do has the looks in that painting." Alyssa looked at it as if it was the perfect family. _Even now! Oh My Word! Did I just think of that? _Hermione thought

"Yes, all of what you said is true. We better go down for dinner, Zabini and Malfoy might be waiting for us at the dining room." Hermione said

"Hey, check it out! There's a piano over there. Jane, can you play for me. Please?" Alyssa pleaded.

"But it's not ours'. And maybe it's not to be touched." Hermione said

"Please? Just one short song. Please!" Alyssa started begging

"Alright, alright." Hermione sat down the bench and started playing. She played the song Moon shadow by Mandy Moore. But she didn't sing but Alyssa did, once she realized it was moon shadow.

Just before the song was about to end, a house elf appeared out of nowhere, "Mistresses, Young Master Draco would like Tink to serve you in your bathing and getting ready for dinner. It will be Tink's pleasure to serve you."

"Um, Jane, what the heck is that thing?" Alyssa asked hurriedly.

"Relax, it's a house elf. Their like maids but a little different." Then she turned to the house elf, "So your name is Tink," it nodded as a response, "Okay, Tink, we'll just bathe ourselves. Just get the bathtub ready. We'll call you we need any help." Hermione smile at it. Tink smiled back, bowed at them and then, it just disappeared. Then water driped from the foccet of the tub. Alyssa was really amazed, since she was a muggle and all.

After they took a bath, Tink again re-appeared, holding a silky black v-necked sleeveless dress and a violet laced spaghetti dress. There also appeared a pair of black, glittering high healed sandals and a pair of violet, shinning healed slippers. Alyssa widened her eyes and admired the dresses that she is looking at. Hermione, on the other hand realized that the silky black dress was worn by Valerie at the Malfoy family portrait. But she decided she'll wear that dress.

Just when they finished wearing their dresses, the door swings open.

* * *

While the girls just got upstairs, Draco's mother, Narcissa, came in, unsuspected. 

"Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you were at a business trip." Draco got up from his and asked his mother, worried about she will say about the stranded girls upstairs.

"Well, it was cancelled until next week. Why do you look so worried for?" Narcissa asked, suspiciously.

"Actually Mrs. Malfoy, there are some of our friends that got stranded and we decided that they could stay for the night until next morning. Their car ran out of gas. Right, Draco?" Draco nodded.

"I see, and who are these friends of yours?" she started to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, its-"

"It's Hermione Granger and her cousin, Alyssa Roxas." Blasise wanting to cover the plan of theirs.

"Roxas? Is she Spanish? From what I heard, Hermione Granger is from London."

"Well, their second cousins. You know, their mothers or fathers are cousins. And Alyssa is a Filipino." Blaise explained.

"Filipino, you say? Hmm… Filipinos are very intelligent people. (A/N: I'm proud to be Filipino! proud to be Pinoy!) Okay! Get them ready for dinner. I want to meet them, both. I want them properly dressed." Narcissa ordered a Draco, which he passed to a house elf.

Draco and Blaise sat there silently, thinking worriedly_. What if Mother does something bad? Oh man! What do I do?_ Draco was making worried faces.

"Were doomed, aren't we?" Blaise asked Draco

"No. Not yet. But we have to inform Granger and her cousin about mother. They have to keep at their best! Or else, we're doomed!" Draco explained and ran up the stairs and in to Valerie's room.

* * *

So? how did you like it, is it that bad? Well, I want to know if you hate it because if you do, I'll just discontinue it! Tnx to all who reviewed.. 

Hufflepuffgirl88, dan4me (BTW, do you know? its like I saw your email there.), alavna, krystagurl04046, Gentileschi, Michelle Felton, Nova-Janna and fantasy-princess09( you inspired me!)

I had no time before to mention all of you so I mentioned you now! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: The dinner and the request

Hello there agian! Well thanks for all who reviewed: Hufflepuffgirl88, Gentileschi & Blompie. I'm again not in the mood. Actually, this chapter was another of Alyssa's Brilliant ideas. She juts wants to be an author though she said she was just going to be criticized her stories. She jusy doesn't know she talent. Well, here's chapter 7...

* * *

Chapter 7: The dinner and the request 

Disclaimer: I do not own them

Draco opened the door, which made Alyssa and Hermione jump in surprise. Draco mentioned them that they should be at their best because his mother was there.

"What! Your mother is here!" Hermione was worried

"Yes. Well, you better be at your best." Draco pleaded

"But why? I mean it's not like she's a –"(Alyssa)

"She's the husband of Lucius Malfoy, the famous dea- I mean wizard of all history. Malfoy, what will we do now?" Hermione was getting more worried

"Mother doesn't hate muggle-borns or muggles themselves. Actually, she's quite fascinated by them. So don't worry." Informed Draco

"Fine." Hermione replied calmly

"Okay. You two go there first, I just have to call Uncle Robert about us being stranded here." Alyssa hurriedly took the phone beside the bed and called Hermione's father.

* * *

Blaise was walking back and forth because if this go wrong, his the one blame, not Alyssa. But he was really all about Alyssa. _Oh man! What if Mrs. Malfoy doesn't like Alyssa? What will be her re-action if Granger's here? Oh Merlin! _Blaise thought 

"Blaise! Granger's here. Your fri-"

"Alyssa?" Blaise interrupted

"Yes, Alyssa is calling Granger's father."

"Hey, by the way Granger, you look nice in Valerie's dress." Blaise again complimented

Draco didn't realize that Hermione was wearing his sister's dress. He was shocked that Hermione had curves. But then again, he remembered their Yule Ball, how Hermione first show her curves. He also didn't realize that he was staring at Hermione for a little period of time. Hermione also looked at him, at his eyes. She felt that Draco was longing to have his sister by the way he looked at her. But after a few seconds, he realized how beautiful Hermione was and how she really has changed for the past years.

Blaise, on the other hand, was also staring to Alyssa while she was walking down the huge stairs. Alyssa really blushed hard by the Blaise looked at her. Their eyes met each other. But after a few minutes, all of them were interrupted by a simple, silent cough,

"AHEM!" Narcissa said to get attention

"Sorry Mother. I got carried away. This is Hermione Granger-"

"Ah! So she's the smartest witch of your age and Harry Potter's friend. It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Narcissa shook Hermione hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ma'am."

"And this is Alyssa Mae Roxas." Draco also introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"No, the pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Narcissa."

"Okay Narcissa."

* * *

They all went inside the dinning room for dinner. Alyssa was beside Hermione, which was beside Narcissa, which was also beside Draco and he was beside Blaise. When the first course was served, something came up, a very embarrassing conversation for Draco. 

"So, how long have known my son, Hermione?" Asked Narcissa

"Ever since my first day at Hogwarts, Ma- I mean Narcissa."

"I see, and what do you think of Draco?"

"Well, he really is quite matured, from what I have met before. He really is a grown man unlike before, he was a very rude, a spoiled brat and over-confident." She said a lie she regret saying.

"Sorry about him. He was just taught by his father to be like that to people like you. Since his father is in Azkaban, I think I teach him how to get along with others."

"Mother, no need to-"

"Oh hush, Malfoy." Alyssa snapped, "So Narcissa how was Draco when he was younger?" Alyssa asked mischievously.

"Well, Draco was quiet. He only speaks when you talk to him. And his really a great painter before but nowadays, he doesn't paint anymore because of his studies and busy-ness. I remember when he was twelve, he had a cru-"

"Mother, isn't that enough?"

"Oh don't be so embarrassed, Malfoy. Go on." Alyssa told Narcissa

"Like what I said, he had a crush on a muggleborn at your school, which made his father furious. He was terrified by his father, that's why when you got to your second year; he tried to despise all muggleborns. He can't really hide that he still likes this girl, even now. He really can't hide it from me." Narcissa raised her eyebrow to Draco which made him blush in embarrassment.

"Mother, please! Just stop, your embarrassing me." Draco complained

"Don't worry Malfoy. I think it's cute." Hermione told him with a laughing smile on her face, which made him blush more because Hermione _was _his crush.

"Yeah, Draco. Bet it's someone I know." Blaise made him more embarrassed because he knows it more than anyone, even the details. That was the reason he wanted to have a Blind date.

* * *

After dinner, Blaise and Alyssa approached Narcissa while she was walking to her room. 

"Mrs. Malfoy, can we request something?" Blaise asked

"Sure, what is it?" Narcissa replied

"Well, you see. We were planning to put your son and-"Alyssa was trying to explain

"Say no more, I know what you're planning. You're going to lock my son and Hermione at the guest room, am I right?"

"Yes." They said in union. They looked at each other, confused on how Narcissa knew.

"And you're going to set them on a Blind date." They nodded. "And you're asking for my permission to use the guest room as their Dating Place."

"Yes... we -" Alyssa was going to tell what she thought.

"Look, it's alright. Don't worry." She smiled at Alyssa and looked at Blaise,

"And Blaise, I would suggest you give them masks so they don't know who each other is and make sure it's not removable until they find out who the other is. Oh, and keep apparatus charm and the emosione charms in that room. And also, do it in their sleep. Use the dreaming spell Draco invented. I'm sure they'll remember what happened. Okay? Take care of Draco and make sure that he says his feelings for Hermione." Then, she walk in her, "Good night and good luck!" And she closed her door.

"Wait, so Hermione is his crush?"

"No, not is. It's was. And he's already in love."

"Oh, so that's why you suggested we sent them on a blind date."

"Yeah. But hey, it was a brilliant idea."

"I like how you're made works, Blaise. And so with Narcissa."

"Thank you." And they went to their rooms.

* * *

Tell me, you hate it. I know you did! Oh man.. Well, i'm always here to see and accept your comments and messages on how I wrote a fiction. Okay..

Well, to all reviewers.. Next chapter is the blind date itself. So help me on what you want to happen at their Blind date. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: The dreamy Blind date

Hello! It took me four pages and 2 hours to finish this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed:

Ms. Tawa- Laugh is tawa, laughing is tumatawa, and I know, FILIPINO KA!  
Gentileschi- Thanks, I told Alyssa that you liked her ideas.  
Hufflepuffgirl- I liked your idea, I just don't if you liked the way I put it here.

On with chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: The dreamy Blind date 

Disclaimer: I promise that I do not own them!

When Alyssa and Blaise saw that Draco and Hermione are surely asleep, they perform all charms and preparation for the new planned date, even if it's not yet Feb. 14. But Alyssa asked first what charm Draco invented.

"What does the Dreaming spell do?" Alyssa asked sleepily

"Well, when someone is asleep, it could get out of its body but we're the one who are going to let them out of their body. And they'll think it's a dream because they'll wake up in their bodies." Blaise explained

"But how will they remember it? I mean, they'll think it's a dream." Alyssa worried that their plan won't work

"Don't worry, their bodies are asleep but their souls are awake. So, they'll remember it because it happened but they'll think dream because they know they were asleep."

"Okay, so let set this thing up."

* * *

They put everything to place and went under Draco's invisibility cloak (A/N: this is my story, and Draco owns the invisibility cloak.). Then few minutes later, Hermione's soul and Draco's soul just appeared in a room, which is the guest room. When they got to their sense, the doors just closed (A/N: the doing of Blaise and Alyssa, btw.), leaving Draco and Hermione locked in the room. Though, they don't know who each other was because of their masks. 

Hermione had an upper half face, white glittering un-removable mask and was wearing a white glowing dresss. Draco had also an upper half face, black shinning un-removable mask and was wearing black tuxedo (A/N: that's what they look when their souls.). They thought that all of it was a dream and kept on just going with the so-called "dream".

"Hello, is anybody in here?" Hermione asked shyly

"Who are you?" Draco asked, really fascinated by its glittering mask and glowing dress

"I won't tell. You're a stranger to me. But you could call me Moonlight, if you want." Hermione told him

"Why Moonlight?"

"Moonlight because it's my favorite thing at night. I don't like the moon but its light. Even, if it doesn't produce its own light."

"Clever. Very clever. Now it's my turn. I would introduce myself to you as Dragon."

"And why is that?"

"Dragon because it's my favorite fairy tale creature. Dragons fascinate me."

"That's reasonable. Well, this room is a little bit dark. Just wish there was a little lighter than this light appear."

Then light showed up, showing also the place (A/N: I think apparatus means appear, so Draco was the one who wanted the stuff that are going to be said.). There was a charmed CD player, a round table for two, wine, and flowers all around the room.

* * *

After a little while admiring their surroundings, Draco offered Hermione a sit and Hermione sat down, so did Draco. Once Draco sat down, Food appeared on their plates. While they were eating they were eating, they were also talking. They felt they have known each other and really convinced that all was a dream. 

"So, want to play 20 questions?" Draco asked

"How about, 10 questions each?" Hermione asked

"Okay, first question, what did you think of me when you first saw me here?"

"You were a very mysterious and loves black, I might add. My turn, what did you think of me when you saw me here?"

"Sexy but shy. You're like the moon of the room because you really were shinning in the room when it was dark." Hermione blushed a little but Draco didn't saw it. Draco didn't mean to say it but the emosione charm forced him to. "What do you think of all that is happening her right now?"

"Hmm… I think this is all a dream."

"You know what I think?" Hermione shook her head, meaning No. "I think this is all one big dreamy mystery date."

"You're right. Why didn't I think of that?" Then she laughs a little, which made Draco had hints it was Hermione. But he doesn't want Hermione to know it was him.

"Well, how do you describe yourself as a thing, Moonlight?"

"I can describe myself as bird."

"A bird? Why a bird?"

"A bird because when the cold climate comes it, it migrates, same as me. I run away in my problems. How about you, Dragon? How do you describe yourself in one word?"

"Me? I'm kind of, maybe, Mysterious."

"I can tell why."

"You do?"

"You already asked me six questions."

"You can still count it?"

"Seven."

"Okay, okay." Then they just both laugh and they tried to finish their meal, properly.

* * *

When they finished eating their food, Draco stood up from his sit and offered his hand to Hermione, asking her to dance. 

"Does this add up as a question?"

"But there is no music."

"Well." Then the charmed CD player turned on automatically and started playing Balisong by Rivermaya. He held up his hand again to Hermione and Hermione took it. Then a small empty room appeared (A/N: you know the place where they dance inside, a little room but it's not a room. You can see things inside. It's like a terrace but small.). And they danced to the sweet song.

**Your face lights up the sky on the highway.  
Someday, you'll share your world with me someday.  
You mesmerize me with diamond eyes;  
I try to fool myself to think I'll be alright.  
But I am losing all control -   
My mind, my heart, my body and my soul**

**Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door.   
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
You're everything I wanted and more.**

They were looking at each other eyes, faces getting closer feeling the heat of each others bodies. Draco put his hands around Hermione's waist while Hermione put her hands tightly around Draco neck. As the sweet melody comes in their ears, they felt as if nothing was going to end their dance. It felt like eternity.

**To speak or not to; where to begin.  
The way dilemmas I'm finding myself in.  
For all I know you only see me as a friend.  
I try to tell myself wake up fool; this fairy tale's got to end.**

**Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door.   
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
You're everything I wanted and more. **

Their lips were inches away. Their noses were touching. They looked deeply to each others eyes, wanting to kiss each other. They closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately. As they move their lips, sticking their tongues in each others mouths. They felt who the other was, but they didn't care. As long as the kiss is making them feel as if they were in heaven, they did not moved away. Suddenly, they did not realize that their masks disappeared. They just loved the sensation of the kiss.

**Never in my life have I been more sure, **

**So come on up to me and close the door.  
Nobody's made me feel this way before;   
You're everything I wanted and more. **

**You're everything I wanted**

When the song ended, Hermione pulled back, opened her eyes and was shocked on whom the man she was in front of was but she just showed him a smile, a smile that Draco was wanting to see for all these years loving Hermione, the smile of acceptance of love to each other. But Hermione came to her senses, she remember it was all a dream. She began to show a silent tear, which made Draco frown slightly.

"Why are you crying? Don't you like me?"

"I like you but this is all a dream, remember? I mean once we wake up, we won't remember any of this. I don't even know if you're really Draco."

"I am Draco." He sighed heavily and kissed her again softly on her lips. And then he hugged her. He knew all will end but he remembered the charm he discovered charm.

"See you in the morning, Hermione. Don't worry, we will remember what happened. I love you. I always did, and always will." Draco told her while wiping her tears

"I love you, too." She closed her eyes and they both went back in their bodies.

* * *

Well, this is going to end soon. since the date lready happened. Well, just tell me if I should continue this one. And Read and Review. Thanks again for reading another chapter!

To all reviewers: They'll wake up in each other, realizing tha what happened was true. Just don't know should happen. I think I'll have Harry and Ron in the sequel if this will have a sequel. Well, that all for now, BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations the end

Chapter 9: Realizations

When they got back in their bodies, they still remembered what happened but didn't know how to react because they still have doubts if everything that happened was true or not. They had no idea if the other knows about the dream. Neither of them had intentions on asking if neither if them remember what happened.

Hermione was a Gryffindor so she had bravery in her, and on being a Gryffindor, she had enough courage on asking Draco if he knew the dream.

"Hey Draco!" she was trying her best to sound cheerful

"Good Morning, Hermione."

"So, um… I was wondering, did you have a dream about, um… us?"

"No."

"Oh… I'm sorry I asked."

"I didn't have a dream about us. It happened, Hermione. About last night, the dreamy mystery date. It's all real."

"How did we, you know, end up there?"

"I'm thinking its Blaise and your cousin's doing."

"I guess. Maybe this was the Blind date, isn't it?"

"Aren't we gonna thank them, or something?"

"Why should we?"

"Because if they didn't set us up, I won't have a chance to tell you how I feel."

"Yeah, well. I guess. And if they didn't set us up, I wouldn't see the inner you, would I?"

"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I have to think about that." Draco gave her a smirk "Of course."

Draco smiled at her and brushed his lips on hers, softly and gently. Their lips felt like it was all they wanted to do. They wanted to love each other more than they could ever explain. They had the best time of their life. They had their feelings and realizations that thought that was they only thing that can make them living a happy life.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, Hermione pulled away. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Mine, too."

They smiled at each other and kissed again, but this time, it was a lip lock. None of them moved from their places, only their lips. Feeling each others lips was the only thing making them happy on that particular time. They wanted to last forever.

* * *

Alyssa and Blaise saw everything. It was the fruit of their hard work, the happiness of their friends. But then, Blaise looked at Alyssa. He realized Alyssa frowned slightly, and then smiled again, with tears falling from her eyes. He knew something was wrong but didn't want to ask what it is. Alyssa finally spoke, 

"Too bad I haven't seen my prince charming."

"You'll meet him, don't worry."

Alyssa gave him a smile and just walked away. She went upstairs and in Valerie's room. She changed into her clothes and braded her hair. She went to see how Hermione's doing. She saw her watching the television with Draco. She didn't want them to separate so just asked Blaise to tell Hermione she was leaving.

After that certain day was the day they go back to Hogwarts and the day Alyssa comes back to her country. All of them lived peaceful since then. Harry and Ron didn't accept Draco but they didn't care. Troubles happened but were quickly re-arranged. Their love lasted forever.

All thanks to that simple blind date…

The End

* * *

It's a bit rushed and short but I was really in a hurry, I'm writing this on paper when I was going to the Hospital to see my grandmother. And this was just also typed by a friend so, I can't really adjust. 

Thanks to all reviewers of this chapter,  
Jackie, Ms tawa, Hupplepuffgirl88, Gentileschi

Upcoming story: Hermione, Gothicka?

At day, she's a goody two shoes, know-it-all. But at night, she was a gothic gal, queen of darkness. Every night, she would sneak out of their common room, with her own mauderer's map and party all night at an unknown part of Hogsmead, but still keeps her reputation at school. How will she take it if someone finds out? Or worse, what if a certain Slytherin finds out?

Once again, its another D/Hr pairing but this a little un-interesting story cause its about Hermione and Draco finding about they were gothics and was above all gothics. And even if Hermione is dark here, she's still the same Hermione Granger at day. Mysteries happen but I'm not sure if you'll like it.


End file.
